You Promised
by DarkDragon360
Summary: Two brothers made a promise in a dark cave. Flashfoward and the promise is broken due to a misunderstanding. Now, one brother is on the run, and both hate each other. When they meet, one last time, only one will walk away. One-shot. T for violence.


You Promised

**A/N Ever wonder why Herobrine hates Notch? No? Just me? Ok… *trudges away* Notch, go do the disclaimer!**

**Notch: Do I **_**have**_** to?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Notch: Fine, DarkDragon here doesn't own Minecraft. However I do! How do you like me now, Darky!**

**Me: A lot less than I used to.**

**Onwards!**

_My name is Herobrine. My brother is the king of Minecraftia, Notch. Everyone loves him for defeating the Wither King's army and bringing peace to the land. Everyone thinks he's perfect, but what they don't know is that he betrayed his own brother._

Herobrine sighed. It had been a long day, full of being chased by the kingdom's guards. He trudged into his house and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed and groaned as he tried and failed to tug an arrow out of his side. '_Stupid archers!'_ he thought and slowly shut his gleaming, white eyes.

_Nobody knows the truth about me. They all think I'm a bloodthirsty monster just because I'm _different, _well, I'll show them! My brother and I were best friends. We did everything together, including fighting the Wither King. When we came face to face with him, he held hostage Notch's girlfriend. The look of terror in her eyes was something I can never forget. Notch had long since left the fight, horribly wounded. _I _killed the Wither King, not Notch, but in doing so, Notch's girlfriend was killed in the explosion after I blew up the Wither King. I thought I had protected her, but the shockwave knocked down the protective barrier, already weakened by an assault from the Wither King. I'm not like most Minecraftiens, I am more durable. Sadly, she was too far gone for my powers to save her. When the second-in-command discovered us, he saw me kneeling beside her, drenched in blood. He accused me of killing her, and Notch believed him! He believed that _rat _over _me_! That rat knew that she was my friend, too, and that I would never kill her, but after I was exiled, he got my position. That thieving scoundrel, and Notch got all the credit for killing the Wither King._

There was a knock on the door. Herobrine drug himself out of the bed and went to open the door. Standing before him was Notch.

"Guards, seize him!" Notch yelled. Herobrine didn't believe it, Notch still believed he was to blame for her death. Herobrine jumped out the window and ran into the woods, branches tearing at his clothes and face. He was covered in scratches from the glass shards and tree branches. He disappeared into a cave. An enderman appeared beside him.

"Hey Brine, is your dirt head brother chasing you again?" the enderman inquired. Herobrine merely nodded. The enderman often gave him refuge, and he became good friends with most of the mobs. Herobrine followed Ender into the mob tavern. He sat at the bar, sipping a drink. Herobrine sighed, and rested his head on the bar. _'Why Notch had betrayed me?'_ he thought miserably. He remembered the promise they made as kids.

_Flashback_

_A young Herobrine sat shivering in cave. He had blocked off the entrance and in the back, but he could still here zombies moaning and groaning. A particularly load groan made him whimper and curl up into an even tighter ball. He squeezed his glowing eyes tightly shut, praying for daylight to come soon. Suddenly, Notch broke through the barricade. He hurriedly replaced the blocks and strode over to where his younger brother was curled up. He sat down next to Herobrine and wrapped his arm around Herobrine, who visibly relaxed at the comforting gesture. _

"_Hey, I've got you, Brine," Notch whispered. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." Herobrine's tear soaked face lifted._

"_Promise?" he asked in an adorably high voice._

"_Promise," Notch confirmed. They stayed huddled together until the sun banished the zombies. They smiled as the sunlight hit their faces, and headed home, together._

_End Flashback_

A small tear rolled down Herobrine's face as he finished reliving the memory. All of a sudden, Steve poked his head into the tavern. Steve looked just like Herobrine, except he had blue eyes, and blue and green clothes rather than Herobrine's all black. Steve was Herobrine's eyes and ears inside the kingdom, and brought him news in exchange for diamonds and gold.

"They're coming!" he gasped and ran off.

"Everybody, retreat into the back, just in case I don't come back," Herobrine commanded as he unsheathed his diamond sword and scythe-like pick.

"What are you doing, Brine?!" Ender yelled.

"I'm finally confronting my brother," Herobrine whispered. He ran outside the cave, just as Notch appeared over the horizon, accompanied by guards.

"Grab him!" Notch yelled. Herobrine didn't resist as the guards grabbed his arms and drug him away. He merely stared at Notch and whispered,

"_You promised."_

"Wait," Notch commanded. He strode over to Herobrine. "What do you mean '_I promised'_?"

"Remember that night in the cave, where you promised me you'd never leave me? Well, you lied! You abandoned me! You know good and well I didn't kill _her_. I grieved for her too! She was my friend too! You broke our promise…" his hysterical shrieks died down into a broken whisper. A guard came up and slapped Herobrine.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Wait!" Notch snarled. "You didn't kill her?"

"Of course I didn't kill her. I was drenched in the Wither King's blood, and my own blood. She died because the Wither King blasted the barricade I built to protect her right before I blew him up!" Herobrine growled.

"But Richard told me otherwise," Notch said, confused. Richard was the back-stabbing second-in-command.

"He lied, and you believed him over your own brother. You trusted him more than me!" Herobrine growled.

"Oh my gosh, Brine, I'm so, so sorry. What have I done?" Notch whispered. Out of nowhere, Richard came up and slaughtered the guards. He ran towards Notch sword raised. Herobrine leapt in front of him, and blocked the strike. He then swung his pick into Richard's side. Richard fell to the ground, bleeding. Herobrine kneeled beside him and whispered,

"Notch knows the truth now," and walked away. As he was walking away, Richard staggered to his feet and tried to stab Notch. Herobrine slid in front of Notch, and the sword impaled him. He fell to his knees while Notch sliced Richard's head off.

"Brine!" Notch screamed.

"Hey, brother," Herobrine gasped, his voice weak.

"You're gonna be okay!" Notch yelled desperately.

"No, I'm not. I forgive you…" Herobrine's voice trailed off as the light left his eyes.

"Brine…" Notch whimpered as he cried over his brother's body. He began to dig a hole right where Herobrine fell. He placed a stone over the grave that read, "Herobrine, a great warrior, brother and friend, the _real_ conqueror of the Wither King." Notch slowly got up and left, head low. He lifted his head as the sun rose, illuminating Herobrine's resting place. He thought he heard a whisper of,

"_I love you, too, brother."_

**A/N Wow. That is the saddest thing I've ever written. I didn't plan for this to happen, the ending wrote itself. It was supposed to be a happy ending, but eh, can't control where a story goes.**

**Herobrine: What the Nether! Why'd** **kill me!**

**Me: I can't control what the writing side of me does. At least in Brothers you're really powerful and can kick Notch's ass.**

**Herobrine: **_**Fine**_**, but don't be surprised when your friends start disappearing.**

**Me: Shut up, Briney.**

**Herobrine: Don't call me that!**

**I hope you all liked it! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. R&R**

**P.S. Any flames and Herobrine will be watching. VERY. CLOSELY.**


End file.
